onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Donquixote Doflamingo vs Eustass Kid
During the Two Year timeskip, Eustass Kid has just entered the New World and is taking it by storm, coming across an island called "Dressrosa". Eustass: Heh heh, lets mess this island up!! Killer: Yeah, agreed. *The crew docks, and heads to the nearest bar to get a drink, but littke do they know, it is the favoite bar of the kng of Dressrosa, Doflamingo* Doflamingo: So I said, here let me give you a hand, and ripped his buddy's hand right off!! *the people surrounding him laugh* *Kid pirates enter, an take a seat toward the back* *Doflamingo notices them* Doflamingo: Hey ugly! We're tryin'a have fun here! You and youre gothic riends are spoiling the good mood!! Eustass: Shut the hell up, bird. *Doflamingo grins widely* Doflamingo: What did you say you sack of shit?? *Dolamingo uses his string ability and does a spinning motion at Kid's head, then motions his figer upward toward the celing* Kid: ughgh Doflamingo: That's right, choke to death. *Doflamingo has created a noose with the invisable strings and is now choking Kid to death. But, Kid uses his magnetic fruit powers to pull Doflamingo by the buttons of his shirt. Killer then cuts the invisable string from Kid's neck* Doflamingo: Woah! Kid: Attract Doflamingo: Hehe.. * He then uses Killer as a puppet, who slashes at Kid. Kid dodges but Killer comes back with another slash* Killer: '''Sorry boss! '''Kid: Ugh, it's ok. I know about his power. I expected this *While Killer was attacking him, Kid dropped Doflamingo, and he is sitting on Kid's crewmates. Doflamingo has knocked them out with Haoshoku Haki.* Kid: Asshole... Attract *Kid quickly pulls Doflamingo over to him* Kid:'' Repel'' *Doflamingo is shot through the wall of the bar, and out into the street* Doflamingo: 'Bad move. ''*He then makes two Dressrosa Police attack kid* '''Kid: Bend *He bends the metal in their guns at the moment they fire so they misfire and explode in their faces* Dressrosa Police: Ughhh Kid: Idiot... *Doflamingo creates four strings which wrap arround Kid, in an attept to remove his limbs. Kid them makes pieces of metal from the Police guns fly quickly at his body, snipping the strings.* Kid: Stop trying that.... Max Repel *Doflamingo is sent flying diagonally up, by his buttons and the necklace he was currently wearing* Kid: What an annoying guy.... *Kid began walking away, but couldnt move his legs. He began walking backwards a long ways* Killer: Boss! Kid: 'Stay with the others, I can beat this asshole. ''*Kid reaches the end of town, near the shore, where Doflamingo lays in a deep crater. He spins Kid around and pulls him by his legs toward him* '''Doflamingo: '''I dont have time to deal with a shit stain like you, so lets make this fast rookie. '''Kid: No problem *he grins* *Kid puts his arms behind him, as roofs of buildings, weapons, doors and other metal things come toward him, and wrap around his arms and legs* Kid: ''Metalic Warrior'' *Doflamingo hops up and jumps over Kid, spinning in midair wrapping strings around his arms and legs. Kid pulls at the strings but, Doflamingo makes Kid cross his arms and makes him stab himself with his own armor* Kid: Ugghg *Kid jumps up and Metal surrounds him again, in a tornado-like way. But Doflamingo jumps into the tornado and spins around kid, wrapping him in strings. Doflamingo stands calmly on a large nmetal piece which drops to the floor as Kid is no longer able to preform to task.* Doflamingo: Pinochio Dance *Kids arms and legs are wrapped up in strings, which Doflamingo uses to make Kid do a little dance, then brutally punch himself in the face, stomach, and crotch* Doflamingo: Still going? *Before Doflamingo can react, Kid sends a piece of metal at his chest. The metal shoots right through his chest, the wound not being fatal, but still doing a lot of damage* *Doflamingo, reacting to this, lets go of Kid and runs at him, scratching at his face, then grasping his own wound* Doflamingo: 'You fucking bitch!! Augh! ''*Doflamingo is off guard and Kid aims a giant metal fist right at him* '''Kid: ''Metal Champion Pound'' *But, Doflamingo, blocks it with his feet, while lying on his back. He pushes the fist away and wrapins a string around it* Doflamingo:'' My fuckin chest... ''*He jumps over Kid, surprisingly the rookie, and pulls his arm backwards dislocating and breaking is. He forms some kind of slip knot, which he pull's around Kid's arm.* Kid: AGHAGHG *Kid's arms is ripped off, and swung around like a lassoo, only to smack him in the face* Kid: Ugh.. *Kid lies on the floor* Doflamingo: Ugh.. Try next time...huff... huff.. *Doflamingo, walks back into town, to get medical treatment.* Category:Blog posts